In Wolf's Clothing
In Wolf's Clothing is the second of the quests that must be completed in order to win the support of Sabine and the Dwellers in Fable III. Walkthrough Brightwall Village After you exit the Brightwall Academy head to the pub, Ye Quill & Quandry, to meet Sir Walter Beck. Follow him up the exterior stairs where you will find a passed out drunk mercenary. Walter informs you of his brilliant plan; telling you to sneak into the Mercenary Camp by dressing like the drunken mercenary Clarence, or Jimmy as he is known to the mercenaries. At Walter’s prompting, steal the other man’s clothing and travel to the Sanctuary to dress in the Men's Mercenary Suit. This is extremely important to your disguise, but there are two more items needed to complete it: the Mercenary Right Arm Tattoo and the Mercenary Beard. Go to Moustache Mansions, the Brightwall stylist located across the bridge from the pub, to purchase the items for 500 gold each. Return to the Sanctuary to put both items on. Mercenary Camp After you have purchased everything you need for the quest, make your way the Mercenary Camp located to the north of the lake in Mistpeak Valley. The guard at the gate will believe that you are Clarence/Jimmy and open the door to let you in. As you follow the glowing trail into the camp, a man calls you over and tells you to demonstrate “do that thing you do” to his friend, Stilts. Interact with Stilts and choose the expression, Kiss or Fart. Alternatively, you can shoot the barrel of gunpowder next to them and kill them, just know that this will give you away and any mercenary you encounter from that point on will likely try to kill you. As you continue up the path, you come across a set of stairs to the right. Go up and you find a man searching for something he lost. A bit farther down from him is some jewellery which you can give to the mercenary, if you are feeling particularly nice. If you choose to give him the jewellery, he will reveal that it was not the lost item that he was looking for. Note that murdering him afterwards will return the item to you, and will not alert any other mercenaries. Move on up to the second checkpoint into the main camp, and ignore the men sparring in the centre as they will engage you if you get too close. Approach the two men at the next gate. So far your disguise has fooled everyone else, these two do not buy it for a second, well aware that Clarence/Jimmy has "periwinkle eyes, like a beautiful summer morning sky" and you do not. They move in to attack, as do the rest of the mercenaries you passed. Fight them off and continue up the path. It is recommended to use a rifle during this part of the quest as you can use it to target the explosive barrels from further away, thus killing your enemies without taking damage. The path continues to wind upwards and as you progress, more and more mercenaries make their way out of the woodwork. Eventually, you will make your way to an area where two mercenaries release some wolves to attack, but they do little damage and are easily dispatched. Kill the rest of the mercenaries you encounter on the path and make your way up to their leader’s inner sanctum. Here you will battle Captain Saker, the mercenary leader. Saker is a large man that attacks with his fists and fires a flurry of molotov cocktails. Slash and roll your way through Saker and the mercenaries that drop into the fight, making use of any Summon Creatures Potions and Slow Time Potions until Saker is defeated and falls to his knees. Saker offers you the choice to kill him or spare him; whatever you decide the mercenaries are bound by their somewhat loose sense of honour and will support your decision. You earn 50 Guild Seals either way, but your morality is greatly influenced by your decision. After choosing whether to spare or kill Saker, you are transported back to the Road to Rule to meet with Theresa and spend your earned Guild Seals. Use the portal to travel back to the Mercenary Camp to finish the quest. Notes *If your character is female, you will still need to wear the Men's Mercenary Suit and the beard to complete the quest. It may not be flattering, but you only have to wear it for a few moments. *In order for the game to register that you have indeed put on the full set of clothes including the beard and tattoo, wait a few seconds after purchasing the two items to give Jasper time to speak. Returning to the Sanctuary the moment you receive the items and then putting them on can confuse the game, creating a situation where the guard does not believe you are Clarence/Jimmy and will not let you in. Just go back, remove and re-equip one of the items and the quest should continue. *Should you choose to spare Saker, three houses and one shop will be available for purchase in the Mercenary Camp. The mercenaries that inhabit the camp will leave you alone unless provoked. Killing Saker has the following effects on the camp: the mercenaries will abandon the camp, the properties will remain vacant permanently and the entire area will be devoid of life. The shop is one of the only two shops that carry Crunchy Chicks, a food item that decreases morality, so sparing Saker may be a wiser choice for evil characters. It is also the first place that you can procure the services of the prostitutes. * Jimmy the Mercenary, after stealing his clothes, appears to be wearing a G string. * When you beat Saker a glitch can happen when he does not talk. To fix this, leave the game and go back the Xbox dashboard and load your character that you had. He should talk the second time. Gallery Saker Choice.jpg|The Hero decides Saker's fate. Category:Fable III Quests